Corazón
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Tu corazón es muy frágil y cálido, Juanito.- Le sonrió.- No lo dejes caer otra vez, o alguien podría pisotearlo.-" RusMéx. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! n.n Espero qué se la estén pasando bien, en donde sea qué estén, y con quién estén. :3

Hoy es el 71 aniversario de las reanudaciones de de las relaciones entre México y Rusia, y no pude evitar publicar esto, qué antes había posteado en Facebook. Recuerdo qué alguien comentó _"Escriben fanfics, pero nada está relacionado con el manga o el ánime"_, y pues, ya traía yo esto en mente. n.n

Más que nada, es un spoiler de un fanfic que estoy aún escribiendo, _"Sabor a mí"_ ._. Sólo espero qué esto no arruine por completo la sorpresa.

La canción de _"It's my party"_ de **Lesley Gore**, es sólo para entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ella.

¡Feliz Año nuevo! ;D

* * *

**Corazón.**

Mirando a través de la ventana, suelta un suspiro que no puede reprimir. Luego, voltea a ver al comedor, justo en donde se encuentra un florero con girasoles recién cortados. Y su mente comienza a divagar, en lo que el reloj camina nervioso su marcha...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Iban corriendo los dos, jugando como dos niños pequeños. El moreno le llevaba un poco de ventaja al ser más bajo de estatura. De pronto, y sin querer, su corazón saltó de su pecho, haciendo que se detuviera...

- ¿Juanito?- Le preguntó José María Itzae al ruso.

Más el otro no respondió, no quería que se enterara de lo ocurrido, más fue muy tarde. México vio el órgano vital en el suelo y a paso lento, se acercó. Se asustó, porqué sabía la reacción que habían tenido los demás en la junta de los Países Aliados, y tenía miedo de que el mexicano le temiera y se apartara de su lado. No lo soportaría...

Sin embargo, el moreno se puso de cuclillas, tomó el corazón con una mano y comenzó a quitarle el polvo de encima, limpiándolo ante la sorpresa de Rusia...

- Los dioses de mis padres habían dado parte de su sangre para darle vida a los humanos.- Comenzó a contar Chema.- Y era por eso que los corazones eran sumamente valiosos para ellos, para los humanos. Se sacrificaban para pagar de esa forma el regalo qué les habían dado. Peleaban con honor en las batallas, sin matar a nadie, y ofrendaban su vida, orgullosos de ser elegidos de honrar a los dioses.-

Abrazó el corazón contra su pecho y lo acarició un poco...

- Yo también creo que los corazones son sumamente valiosos, ya que es el centro de nuestro ser.-

Se alzó del suelo y le acomodó el corazón en el pecho a Iván...

- Tu corazón es muy frágil y cálido, Juanito.- Le sonrió.- No lo dejes caer otra vez, o alguien podría pisotearlo.-

No pudo más que sonrojarse al oír tales palabras, ni siquiera aquéllos que eran más cercanos a él le habían dicho tal cosa, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza...

- Vamos a buscar un lugar calientito.- Le tomó de la mano sonriente.- Aquí afuera hace mucho frío.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al no haber nadie quién lo contestara, lo hizo él...

- ¿Privet?-

_- ¡Hola, Juanito!-_ Se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

Y ante la alegría de oír nuevamente esa voz, su corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza...

- ¡Da! ¡México!-

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias y pásenla bonito este día. :3

Mis propósitos para este año, si Dios me da licencia, son:

- Seguir contando una historia cada día, semana, mes, y año. Si ustedes me lo permiten.

- Terminar uno o dos fanfics, me esforzaré para qué así sea.

- Y llegar a los 100 reviewses en _"Sabor a mí"_, para comprar los dos rollitos de jamón serrano con queso y compartirlo con mi hermana y mi papá.

¡Nos vemos! ;D

Gracias a todos los que recordaron que hoy, 01/01 es mi cumpleaños.

_~ It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to, cry if I want to._


End file.
